An Unusual Aquaintance
by Wintrysnow
Summary: A break in friendship with Harry and Ron leads Hermione to an unusual acquaintance with her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.


**A/N:** Sorry for the long time since last update. Now that summer holidays are about to start, I should be able to write more often.

My first attempt at writing cannon Draco. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Hope you like it!

* * *

**An Unusual Acquaintance**

I wrapped my coat around me tightly, and shivered as the cold wind blew past me. I sat down on a nearby bench, and watched as my friends played in the snow. Exams were long over and lessons ended yesterday, and everyone was enjoying the winter snow. Well, everyone, except me.

I had broken up with Harry and Ron a week ago. It started with them ignoring me. Later, when they started to avoid me, I knew that our friendship was over. I never knew why they broke up with me, whether because they had new friends or were fed up with my attitude, as I was afraid to ask. I was afraid of the embarrassment, and of the answer I would receive.

The first few days had started well, for I devoted my time in reading and homework, but as the days passed by, I began to feel lonely. I had friends, but they were always spending time with their best friends, leaving me out.

I observed a pair standing before a shop. I had developed a habit of observing people in the last few weeks. When I'm bored, I'd watch people and try to figure out their personality from their actions. It was always a good way to pass time. The pair was chatting excitedly, probably about the newest item in the store.

_How good it is to have a friend._

I switched my gaze to the group of fourth years before me. They were busily gathering snow and making them into snowballs, then throwing them at others, while running and screaming at the same time. Their cheeks flushed as they laughed at a boy who was hit on the face with a big snowball, and was currently spitting out bits of snow and ice.

I suddenly recalled my times with Harry and Ron. We were having a snowball fight. I threw a large snowball at Ron and it hit him, knocking him backwards. Harry and I spent the rest of the day teasing him about how weak he was.

My heart ached at the memory. Time had passed quickly and I had already broken up with Harry and Ron for two weeks. I suddenly envied the group of people before me. I envied that they had friends to spend time with, to have fun with, while I had to sit alone.

_I'm envious._

I looked at the three people before a hut who were currently making a snowman. They had already finished two-thirds of the snowman. One was rolling a snowball, while the other two were busy decorating the snowman. They looked so cheerful and happy. The cold winds didn't even seem to bother them.

_Life isn't fair._

My eyes stung and I felt a sudden urge to cry. I looked at my feet as I tried hard to hold back my tears, and to prevent anyone from seeing how red my eyes were. I would not cry. I would find a new friendship, better than the old one. I would leave the past and get on with the present.

From the bottom of my heart, I knew I couldn't. Harry, Ron and I had been friends for seven years. It is easy to forget a new friend, but not easy to forget such a long-lasting friendship. However, I'm tired of this loneliness. I long desperately for company. I'd accept anyone as my best friend, even if the person turns out to be my enemy.

From the corner of my eye, I saw two familiar figures walking out of a Quiddich supplies shop. I recognised them as Harry and Ron. They were talking excitedly, probably about Quiddich. They passed me without looking my way.

I looked at my watch. It showed half past one. Bored, I stood up and walked in the direction of the library.

* * *

I randomly picked a book from the shelf and sat down at a table at the corner. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice him coming.

"Granger," a voice drawled opposite me. "Alone in the library? Where are your two bodyguards, Potty and Weasel King?"_ Malfoy._

I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes looking at me in amusement.

"Get a life." I was in no mood for an argument. I was depressed enough. There was no need to him to further damage my mood.

"I don't think so." He sneered. "I was just beginning to have fun."

"Leave me alone." Merlin, please go away. Let me read my book quietly.

"No repulse? That's very exceptional of you, Granger." He flashed a wide smile, showing his white teeth.

"Find another seat." Merlin. When is he going to stop tormenting me?

"I'm content with the one I'm sitting on." I made to put away me book and leave. He must have read my thoughts, because he snatched away my book before I was able to put it in my bag.

"Give it back now."

"No."

"Give. It. Back," I warned, my eyes narrowing.

"No. Maybe I can hide it somewhere. What about on a tree? Where you can't get it because you can't fly on a _broomstick_?" He snickered, clearly amused with my expression.

"You won't dare."

"I will." He smirked. "I like seeing you irritated."

"Give my book back!" I shouted, frustrated with his attitude. I forgot I was currently in the library. I blushed as all people in the library stared at us. Madame Prince sent us out of the library before I was able to explain.

"Happy now, Malfoy. We've been sent out of the library."

"Thanks for saying the obvious." I was about to go when his hand grabbed hold of my wrist.

"You're done tormenting me now. Let me go!" Tears of anger rolled down my cheeks.

He looked taken back by my burst of tears. "First things first. I'd like an explanation of why you are alone."

"Harry and Ron have Quiddich practice. Now let go of me!" _I've wanted to spend a day of peace in the library, and twitchy little ferret has to ruin it all._

"Quiddich practice? They have Quiddich practice every day? I never knew you Gryfindors were so hardworking." He looked at me sceptically.

"How-"

"I've noticed you for two weeks, Granger. And you're alone every time." His arrogant tone was gone, replaced by a sudden gentleness.

I looked at his grey eyes. Somehow they seemed gentle and warm, and filled with concern. There was a look in his eyes that made me pour out my heart. "I broke up with Harry and Ron," I confessed. A small sob escaped me.

His voice softened. "What about your other friends? Longbottom and Patil?"

"They're all spending time with their best friends. I've got no one to spend time with. I feel so lonely. That's why I have to bury myself in books every day."

He looked at my face for a moment, as if searching for some kind of emotion.

He turned. "Just to let you know, Granger. You're not the only one." He let go of my wrist, and walked away.

_Fin._


End file.
